on the pedestal, and off
by xxayamexx1
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN:Se tienen todos el uno al otro. Cuando uno cae, lo hacen todos.


**Bien, quiero decir que este fic de prince of tennis NO es mio, el original está en inglés, cuya creadora es :_LainellaFay_. **

**Me gustó mucho su fic y le pedí permiso para traducirlo y me ha sido dado ese honor, así que aquí lo tenéis. Son tres capítulos muy buenos, espero que os guste y todos los créditos para su autora original. **

_¡Seremos los reyes de la escuela media!_

Una promesa que hicieron los dos juntos, _atraviesa mi corazón y tendré la esperanza de morir, _en caso de no lograrlo. Yukimura sonrió a su amigo, Sanada, quien estaba un poco gruñón; pero Yukimura sabía que en verdad estaba feliz, sonriendo dentro suyo tal vez. Se giró para mirar las canchas de tenis de Rikkaidai Fuzoku, donde ambos optaron por ingresar para estudiar en secundaria. Los mayores eran fuertes, lo suficiente fuertes como para ganar el torneo de Kantou durante años, pero no era suficiente.

El rostro de Yukimura se endureció. Oró para encontrarse con los mejores talentos ese año. No estaba apuntando a nada mediocre, su único objetivo era estar en la cima, ser el número uno -Ser campeones de las nacionales-. No sabía lo que le esperaba allá arriba, pero sabía que valdría la pena intentarlo. Después de todo, no había nada el mundo más glorioso.

Yukimura encontró a alguien, a parte de Sanada y él, para ser parte del equipo ganador. Yanagi Renji, un chico con un corte de pelo muy raro, pero muy bueno. Yukimura se le acercó al día siguiente y le ofreció un lugar entre los titulares que deberían haber en su segundo año de secundaria. Yanagi se sorprendió, pero sonrió y aceptó, sabiendo el plan de Yukimura mucho antes de que este se lo explicara. Esa fue la primera y única vez que Yanagi pudo descifrar que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Yukimura, porque le resultó mucho más difícil.

Hubo algunos otros que consideró: un muchacho con una sonrisa en la cara y con el pelo plateado que llamaba bastante la atención, un chico de pelo castaño tranquilo y sereno, un hiperactivo pelirrojo y un niño de piel oscura y calvo. Ellos tenían mucho más potencial que cualquier otro que solo quisiera entrar para estar en un club famoso, y que no tenían el nivel. Igualmente, por si acaso, los vigilaba.

Con lo que no contaba Yukimura era con ser elegido titular, junto a Sanada y Yanagi, en primer año. No importaba, _suerte_, pensó. Miró a Sanada, parecía poder cumplir su objetivo desde este mismo año. Por lo menos, Rikkaidai barrió el piso con sus oponentes y se fue con la bandera del campeonato y el trofeo en las manos. Yukimura, Sanada y Yanagi formaron un gran escándalo en la secundaria: fueron llamados los tres demonios. Yukimura ocultó su sonrisa. Bueno, dejaría que los rumores volaran: Iban a ganar en el próximo año.

.~.

Finalmente, Yukimura tuvo su equipo soñado compuesto por él mismo, Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Niou, Marui, Chacal y un estudiante de primer año llamado Kirihara. Ellos podrían lograrlo. Yukimura sonrió a Sanada y sabía perfectamente que, en ese momento, cumplirían su promesa. Con ese equipo, podrían hacerlo.

Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a los nuevos titulares '' Solo tengo una cosa que decir ''. El ambiente se puso tenso, y los titulares aun más rectos, esperando que continuara. '' Somos representantes de nuestra escuela, ni que decir, nuestro objetivo es proteger nuestro campeonato. Sin embargo, no solo buscamos protegerlo''. Hizo una pausa y miró a través de ellos. '' Nuestro objetivo es dominar nuestro torneo para establecer un nuevo récord. Yo no quiero una victoria cercana, quiero una limpia. Una que no sea _oh, podríamos haber perdido si hubiéramos hecho esto o aquello_, quiero que seamos un equipo que todo el mundo mire. Eso es todo lo que estoy esperando y voy a contar con todos ustedes. La práctica será difícil, una sola tontería y seréis sacados de los titulares''.

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si estuviera pensando que sus palabras los hundiera. Yukimura sonrió al oír los ecos de _¡Si señor!_ Unos momentos después. En realidad, él no podría haber deseado algo mejor.

.~.

Niou es un tramposo, pero no perdía el tiempo durante las prácticas. Marui tenía la menor resistencia, y Yukimura sabía que era muy difícil para él hacerle frente a la formación espartana que hacían casi todos los días, aun así, jamás se había quejado. Kirihara era el más joven de todos, pero seguía el meno de entrenamiento a la perfección, y haría más si no fuera porque Yanagi le decía que entrenar en exceso dañaba los músculos.

Yukimura completó sus vueltas de calentamiento primero y dio un paso atrás, contemplando el esfuerzo de sus compañeros. Tomó un vaso de agua y se limpió un poco el sudor de la frente con la pulsera. Yanagi se paró junto a él y miró directamente a los ojos de Yukimura. Él se la devolvió y vio sus ojos de color marrón, preguntándose cuanto tiempo hacía que no los había visto. ¿Una semana? ¿Quizás dos?

''¿Qué pasa, Renji?'' Número uno, Yanagi rara vez abría los ojos; número dos, la mirada que poseía le indicaba a Yukimura que era importante.

''Seiichi, ¿No habrás estado entrenando más de lo que deberías verdad?''

Yukimura estaba ligeramente sorprendido, peor no lo mostró en el exterior. ''¿Porqué dices eso?''

''Los músculos están tensos. Has tardado al rededor de un minuto más de lo que sueles tardar en terminar las vueltas''

Yukimura ya lo sabía desde el principio, pero Yanagi era más perspicaz de lo que imaginaba. ''Estoy bien, Renji. No hay nada de que preocuparse''.

''Seiichi'' Yanagí no vaciló ''Esto es lo que he estado tratando de prevenir en Akaya. No es bueno trabajar los músculos en exceso. El cuerpo también necesita descansar. Entiendo tu determinación, pero Seiichi, estás...''

''Estoy bien''. Dijo Yukimura con severidad, interrumpiendo a Yanagi a mitad de frase. Yanagi apretó los labios con fuerza y cerró sus ojos. La conversación había terminado.

Después de la práctica de tenis, Yukimura ignoró la advertencia de Yanagi y continuó esforzándose más de lo que debía en casa, en el entrenamiento, hasta que finalmente se derrumbó. Tenía que cumplir con su promesa. La dominación requiere fuerza, y la fuerza se obtiene con la práctica.

.~.

Unas semanas antes del torneo del distrito, Yukimura se desmayó por sobreesfuerzo.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la enfermería, Yanagi estaba de pie junto a la cama y Yukimura dijo '' No digas te lo dije ''.

No lo hizo, pero observó con atención a su compañero levantarse mientras de dirigía a la práctica de tenis. Se aseguró de que al menos Yukimura hiciese el menú de ese día, lo que enfureció al segundo. No podía dejar entrenar a Yukimura más de lo que debía después de la práctica de tenis.

Yukimura se desmayó varias veces después de esa, pero siempre se encogía de hombros y no hacía caso de los consejos de Yanagi. Rikkaidai ganó su segundo campeonato.

.~.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yukimura Seiichi estaba asustado.

La nieve caía a su alrededor, mientras su cuerpo yacía en el cemento frío y duro. Yukimura pudo oír a Sanada gritar su nombre, y muchos pasos dirigirse hacia él. Este era distinto a los otros desmayos, no se había vuelto todo negro inmediatamente. Trató de mover su cuerpo, aunque apenas podía sentir sus dedos, y mucho menos moverlos. Sus párpados se volvieron cada vez más y más pesados, y solo vio oscuridad.

_Cáncer..._ _Parálisis..._

Dios tenía una manera muy divertida de tratar a su '' niño''. Yukimura rió amargamente.

.~.

Los susurros en torno a los tribunales sonaban como el zumbido de las abejas para Marui; persistente y molesto. No ayudaba el que sus camisetas oficiales tuvieran los colores de los abejorros. La pelota pasó rozando su mejilla izquierda, no se había dado cuenta de que venía. Oyó decir a Chacal algo detrás de él, la pelota se había perdido. Marui no sabía lo que decía su compañero de dobles, era como un zumbido ahogado en sus oídos. Probablemente algo sobre su atención, adivinó.

Marui lanzó un remate, lo perdió. Pensó que llegaría, pero no lo hizo. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Las líneas de la cancha estaban borrosas, la red más alta de lo normal, la pelota difusa, - más difusa de lo que estaba normalmente -. El zumbido condenaba sus oídos. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y cerró los ojos contando hasta diez. Poco a poco, mientras relajaba su respiración. Los volvió a abrir. La pelota pasaba justo a su derecha. Estiró el brazo justamente para rematar, pero la volvió a perder. Frustrado, gruñó por lo bajo.

''Marui no está enfocado. Este juego imprudente puede causar lesiones, Genichirou'' Dijo Yanagi a Sanada, quien supervisaba el partido. Sanada tenía el ceño fruncido, y las líneas de su frente indicaban que llevaba demasiado tiempo con frunciendo las cejas. Asintió, aunque algo retardado, por lo que dijo Yanagi, quien escribió algo en su cuaderno de notas ya desgastado por el uso.

''¡Marui!'' Gritó Sanada, el especialista en volea detuvo sus movimientos. ''Haz ejercicios con los de primer año hasta que consigas aclarar tu mente. No tengo la necesidad de tener titulares desenfocados que se lesionen por tonterías''.

Yanagi miró a Sanada, dándose cuenta de que realmente este no estaba prestando atención al partido. Sus ojos miraban en aquella dirección, sí, pero no parecía estar _viéndolo_. Puso más notas sobre Sanada en su cuaderno y se aseguró de poner el número de arrugas en su frente y su ceño fruncido, que estaba dos milímetros más profundo de lo normal.

Yanagi oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos, pero su bolígrafo continuó hacia la siguiente página sin despegar su vista del cuaderno. A partir de los pasos y la voz, supo de que se trataba de Yagyuu.

''Sanada-kun, siento haber llegado tarde. La reunión del consejo de estudiantes tomó más tiempo del previsto''.

Yanagi asintió levemente, señalando que hoy era martes, día de la reunión del consejo de estudiantes. Solamente levantó la vista del cuaderno para observar la reacción de Sanada. ¿Habrá un castigo para Yagyuu? Trataba de adivinar la respuesta de Sanada. No, Yagyuu se tardó por el consejo de estudiantes, incluso para Sanada sería razón suficiente para no poner pegas.

''...Veinte vueltas después de que termines de cambiarte''.

De nuevo Sanada fue lento para responder, observó Yanagi. De hecho, había algo que le preocupaba. ¿Sería el estrés? Escribió Yanagi en su cuaderno al lado de todas las notas sobre Sanada. Además, el castigo era demasiado suave. Normalmente, Sanada o ponía castigos muy duros o no ponía ninguno en absoluto. La primera opción era la más probable. Rodeó la palabra _estrés_ en su cuaderno y siguió observando a su compañero.

.~.

Fuerza, era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería. Eso era todo en lo que pensaba Kirihara mientras blandía su raqueta tan fuerte como podía, golpeando la pelota con tanto impacto que rebotó contra la pared con un fuerte _bam_.

_Esperaremos tu regreso invicto!_

Kirihara lanzó otra pelota de tenis al aire y giró su raqueta tan rápido como pudo. Tenía que ser más fuerte; más fuerte que nadie, así que nadie podía derrotarlo. Por Yukimura, por Rikkaidai. Esas eran las únicas palabras que necesitaba para motivarse a si mismo, para empujarse a si mismo. Kirihara mantuvo su formación.

.~.

Cuando Kirihara no se presentó a la práctica durante una semana, Yanagi decidió intervenir. ''Genichirou, parece que Akaya ha estado entrenando por su propia cuenta''. Había encontrado interesante que ninguno de los titulares se diera cuenta de la ausencia del menor, y se había quedado atrás esperando que alguien dijera algo. El ligero ensanchamiento en los ojos de Sanada se lo confirmó. ''No te has dado cuenta''.

Sanada apretó los dientes. ''Renji, ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

''¿Disculpa?''

''¿Cuanto tiempo hace que lo sabes?''

Renji hojeó en su libreta. No le hacía falta, cada uno de los datos que escribía se le quedaban guardados en su memoria, aun así, lo hizo para guardas las apariencias. ''Desde el primer día que Akaya faltó a las prácticas''

''¡Renji!'' Gritó Sanada. ''¿Porque no me informaste de esto?''

Yanagi apretó sus labios cerrados. No había pensado en ello, las únicas cosas que habían en su mente eran los datos, observar el tiempo que les tomaba a los demás titulares darse cuenta de las diferencias, tratando de averiguar que les pasaba por sus mentes que les hacía perder de vista todos los detalles normalmente captados rápidamente. Se trataba de un simple experimento.

''Renji ¿Sabes donde está?'' Los ojos de Sanada eran severos y feroces, pero la ira en su voz había desaparecido. Tal vez sintió que era su culpa por no darse cuenta antes. Yanagi se aseguró de tomar nota de ello.

''En las canchas de tenis callejero. He escuchado que muchos miembros de equipos de tenis van allí. También que muchos parecen no acercársele por temor. Me pregunto que pasó''. Dijo Yanagi murmurando para si mismo.

Sanada ahogó las preocupaciones de Yanagi mandando a Chacal ir por Kirihara. Miró a Marui, y ordenó también comprar un pastel en la pastelería, comentando que parecía estar privado de azúcar. Yanagi escribió _privado de azúcar_ en su cuaderno de notas, así como _falta de concentración_, se preguntó si estarían relacionados. También esperó un signo de queja por parte de Chacal, pero no fue así, pero se sorprendió al no escuchar ninguna.

Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció junto al nombre de Chacal en el cuaderno de Yanagi.

.~.

Círculos oscuros comenzaron a formarse alrededor de los ojos de Sanada. También los frotaba constantemente, observó Yanagi. Sospechó que su amigo sentía tensión al tener que manejar las riendas del equipo, mientras su capitán estaba en atención médica. Mientras Yanagi se preguntaba si debía hacerse cargo de la jornada de hoy, Yagyuu entró en los tribunales y se dio cuenta de que este llegaba tarde.

Extraño.

Yanagi miró su reloj de pulsera digital para fer el día. ¿El consejo de estudiantes había tenido una reunión de emergencia? No, si no el lo habría sabido. Yagyuu llegó junto a ellos antes de que pudiera pensar en cualquier otra razón, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar y ver que era lo que tenía que decir.

''Lo siento por llegar tarde, Sanada-kun''

Los ojos de Yanagi se abrieron por unos momentos. No había una explicación. De nuevo, extraño. Sanada no pareció darse cuenta de la falta de una -De alguna manera, Yanagi dudaba que cualquiera de los otros titulares se diera cuenta de eso. - y solo lo despidió con una mano; aparentemente demasiado cansado como para imponer un castigo. Yagyuu se dirigió hacia el vestuario mientras Niou salía de este, quien le dio una firme pero amistosa palmadita en el hombro de su compañero. Yanagi olió el desodorante de Niou; ¿Desde cuando era tan fuerte?

Bajó la mirada a la página, dándose cuenta de que había llegado el final de aquel cuaderno, -El estaba seguro de que ya lo había cambiado recientemente -. Garabateó en la tapa posterior sobre Niou y su cambio de desodorante y lo cerró. Yanagi supuso que tenía un montón de información que analizar para el final de esa semana.

.~.

Sanada bostezó por trigésima vez en un lapso de una hora. Se frotó fébrilmente sus doloridos ojos y deseó que simplemente dejaran de dolerle. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil mantenerlos abiertos; no tenía falta de sueño, no podía pensar en ninguna otra razón de su peculiar somnolencia.

''..._Sanada-kun?''_

Maldita sea. Sanada parpadeó varias veces mirando la pizarra y luego a su maestro. El actual capitán de los titulares del club de tenis luchaba contra un fuerte impulso de acurrucarse y dormir. ''Lo siento, no escuché tu pregunta''.

''Es posible que desees lavarte la cara. Pareces cansado''. El rostro del profesor indicaba una fuerte preocupación por la falta de atención que uno de sus mejores alumnos mostraba. ''Ven a verme al final de clases'' Le informó justo cuando salió de la clase para seguir su sugerencia. Sanada levantó la mano para agarrar el borde de su gorra, justo recordando que estaba en el edificio y no en las canchas de tenis. Frunció el ceño y paso su mano por sus ojos. Maldita sea, no tenía tiempo para eso.

.~.

_La falta de concentración de Marui necesita ser analizada, tal vez con algunos ejercicios...quizás retos? No, al ver a Marui en sus prácticas es mejor que no haga eso o podría llegar a lesionarse. El torneo del distrito se va acercando rápidamente... espera ¿Cuándo es? ¿La semana después de la próxima? Es mejor que lo compruebe. ¿Por dónde estaba? A sí, por Marui._

Sanada asintió cuando su maestro se detuvo. Supuso que era la acción correcta, pues ella continuó con su discurso.

_¿No dijo Renji algo sobre Akaya? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese chico? Cierto, no estaba asistiendo a las prácticas y hacía su formación en otro lugar. Chacal lo trajo de vuelta por una práctica pero... ¿Qué pasó después de eso?...¿Estaba Akaya allí? _El no podía recordar. _Debe ir a visitar a Yukimura hoy... Tal vez después de la práctica. Mierda, aun tengo que planificar la sesión de entrenamientos de la tarde. ¿No había algo allí que necesitaba ser remplazado?_

''Sanada-kun, ¿Me escuchas?''

Salió de sus pensamientos y respondió quebradizo. ''Sí''.

Su maestro suspiro u cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho. ''Creo que necesitas un descanso, veo señales de estrés. Creo que es fácil asumir que viene de tener que asumir la responsabilidad del club ahora que Yukimura-kun esta lejos''.

_¿Qué?¿Un descanso? ¡Tengo el torneo del distrito y muchas otras cosas! Como se supone que mantenga al equipo en plena forma su me tomo un descanso..._

Así manifestó su opinión, aunque con más formalidad. Antes de que su maestro pudiera hacer alguna sugerencia habló. ''Tengo que asistir a la próxima clase, perdóname''.

.~.

Niou jamás se hubiera imaginado a si mismo haciendo eso; un cigarrillo en sus manos e hinchándose a bocanadas de humo, mirando los remolinos blancos flotando a su alrededor y desapareciendo ante sus ojos. Pero, como eso, jamás imaginó que Yukimura se derrumbaría ante ellos por una enfermedad. Sintió que era graciosa la manera en que funcionaba la vida.

Niou sabía, _sabía_, que no debería estar haciendo eso, -sabía que se iba a arruinar los pulmones y eso era malo, _maldita_ _sea_, los necesitaba para el tenis; además de la resistencia y toda esa basura -. Pero era relajante, y desde que lo descubrió... No podía parar. Era adicto y lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Conocía los malos efectos de sus acciones, que no _tenía _que hacer eso, que lo estaba volviendo loco y no podía parar.

Así que seguía, _seguía jodiéndose sus pulmones y lamentándose, pero incapaz de detenerse._

Niou tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó. Escarbó en su bolsa hasta encontrar su desodorante ya casi vacío, debía comprarse otro. Sabía que todos sus compañeros de equipo tenían sus propios problemas por los cuales preocuparse y no podía arrastrarlos en su estúpido problema de adicción; así que se roció con el desodorante hasta que ya no se pudiera oler el olor al cigarrillo, hasta que sus compañeros de equipo no pudieran olerlo. Luego, se metió un caramelo de menta para el mal aliento que mordió duramente y salió del edificio – un edificio de cámaras de seguridad y su actual escondite favorito – y se dirigió a las canchas de tenis.

.~.

_Pásate por las canchas de tenis callejero y recoge a Akaya, pásate luego a por un pastel para Marui._

Hasta hace unos meses, Chacal se habría quejado en voz baja durante todo el camino, pero ahora a él realmente ya no le importaba. Estaba cansado... No tenía energía... Simplemente... No le importaba.

¿Qué le dijo Sanada para hacer? Cierto. Debía buscar a Kirihara en las canchas de tenis callejero y luego comprarle un pastel a Marui en su camino de regreso a Rikkaidai.

.~.

Marui sacudía su pierna mientras se sientaba en un banco de madera, masticando furiosamente el chicle, que ya había perdido su sabor. Estaba esperando a que su primer partido en el torneo del distrito empezara, tratando de recordar si le tocaba en individuales 1 o 2. Sanada había leído la alineación hacía pocos minutos, pero Marui no parecía haber escuchado sus palabras correctamente. Había sucedido mucho durante aquellos últimos meses sin Yukimura alrededor. Así, Marui se retorció y empujó a su compañero de dobles preguntándole cual era la alineación. Chacal apenas lo miró fijamente, y eso era malditamente raro, porque de Chacal se podía esperar un gruñido, pero una mirada fija no. Chacal rápidamente respondió.

Individuales 2. Bueno, no era tan malo. Él no tendrá que jugar ese partido; Rikkaidai arrasaría con los tres primeros partidos de todos modos. Entonces se acordó. Era su primer partido, por lo que tenían que jugar los cinco partidos. Marui masticó más rudamente y casi se mordió la lengua en el proceso. Mierda, era mejor que dejara de hacer eso o jugaría su partido con la lengua ensangrentada. No estaba nervioso, maldita sea, pero su rendimiento en los últimos entrenamientos había sido peor que mediocre, y simplemente no sabía porque demonios no se concentraba. Sanada ya se había quejado de eso y, mierda, ya había tratado de centrar la pelota tan difusa mientras volaba. No sabía que se le había metido y como solucionarlo, si no sabía que lo había causado.

Individuales 2. Solo tenía que ganarlo. _Mierda_. Un partido, un partido de _tenis_. Lo había hecho un montón de veces antes. Seis juegos, eso es todo. Ganar seis partidos. No dejar que el oponente tenga ni un solo punto. Marui se levantó y escupió el chicle, se dio unas fuertes palmadas en el rostro y cerró los ojos.

_Vamos Bunta, no es difícil, solo tienes que concentrarte, enfocarte._

_Por Yukimura, por Rikkaidai._ Dijo en su mente, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba estable, un poco vacilante, pero estable. _Por Yukimura, por Rikkaidai. _

.~.

Sanada lo visitaba al hospital todas las semanas.

Yukimura se sientaba porque se negaba a a pensar en ello como en una _cama de hospital _y no se dignaba solo a mirar por la ventana. Sabía que estaba siendo grosero, pero no podía evitar que le molestara cuando se sentía... así, fuera lo que fuera. El torneo del distrito había acabado la semana anterior; se encontraba mirando el calendario para mantener un poco de contacto con el tiempo, para decirse a si mismo que no estaba desconectado del mundo solo por estar en un hospital como un inválido. Le ayudaba a mantener la calma.

''Yukimura''.

Él no desvió la mirada de la escena debajo de la ventana. ''Hemos ganado''. Se formuló como una declaración, aunque era algo obvio. No había ninguna manera de que Rikkaidai perdiera en el torneo del distrito.

''...Sí''

Yukimura se dio cuenta de la breve pausa que hizo Sanada antes de responder, y trató de recordar los días en que Sanada no lo hacía -Antes del colapso- Y se dio cuenta. No preguntó, pues tenía muchas cosas en mente, cosas como... La muerte. Era triste que un quinceañero pensara en ella, pero era la realidad. '' Eso es bueno. ''

La conversación acabó. Escuchó los pasos de Sanada pasearse por la habitación, los susurros y el tintineo de la porcelana. Sintió el sol en la cara y cerró los ojos; pensó en aquellos días en los que podía correr bajo este riendo.

No escucha a Sanada salir de la habitación.

**Espero que os haya gustado, vuelvo a decir que es una traducción. He mantenido el estilo de diálogo, como os podéis haber dado cuenta. **

**El siguiente estará pronto. **

**Chao.**


End file.
